The Diary of A Fan
by TheHiddenCard
Summary: Alfred have been a member of Arthur Kirkland's fan-club for ages, but when he actually met the man in real-life he makes it his life-goal to achieve what any fan wants - to date your idol. USUK


Chapter 1.

"_The day I met my boyfriend_."

Alfred was sitting in a teashop. Although he didn't really like tea. He was more of a 'coffee person', as they say. So why was he in a teashop? The reason was simple, because he _didn't_ come here to drink tea. He came here to catch his all-time crush in the act of being in public. He had done his research and today he would see Arthur Kirkland for the first time for sure!

Alfred was the proud member (platinum member to be exact) of the "Arthur Kirkland Fan-club". If you don't know Arthur Kirkland… you have been living under a _rock_! Arthur Kirkland was practically the poster-boy of every girl and gay boy's room. Not even elderly people could avoid seeing him _everywhere_. Especially not here in New York where his face was gracing time-square 90% of the time. He was a singer, model and all-time outer face of show-business at the moment. His shows were always completely sold out, and he was in interview's many times in a week. His life was completely covered, and if you were an all-time fan like Alfred you kept updated on everything he did.

Alfred had almost swooned by the news of the british star moving to NY. In the beginning he had not been planning to track him down, but when he accidentally saw him entering a teashop one day… he just couldn't let it go. The next day Arthur had come there too. Alfred had not even know they had café's strictly for tea, but _now_ he knew.

Today he hoped to see him for real, and have actual evidence of it too.

He had a camera hidden next to him, and had an untouched cup of warm tea sitting in front of him, which he could not _dream_ of touching, but it would be kind of suspicious to sit in a tea place without any tea. His chin was rested on his folded hands, and blue eyes were trailing around the shop observantly. It was 5 minuet's until Arthur normally showed up to get his morning tea.

He was waiting.

He heard a pling of his phone and looked down to see a post on the fan site. It was from 'FrenchGuy1', a guy he knew in real life as well, his name was Francis. He was only a 'gold member' of the site though. He wrote: "_Are you really going to see Arthur for real today?" _He wrote it on the official main-page, and a lot of other fan's liked it immediately. Alfred grinned widely. He had been bragging about it for days, but refused to give the other's the address yet. He wanted to be the first one.

He was about to reply, but then...

The doorbell chimed lightly and he immediately knew that now was the time. This place was on a side-road, and there were only a few people here. This had to be him. Alfred turned his head, and his eyes widened to double the size.

In from the door stepped a man a few years older than himself, his ears were pierced three places in each ear, he was wearing casual clothes that still managed to stand out and his hair was a mess of blonde. Alfred's breath caught a little in his throat. His heart was picking up rapidly.

The man lifted the collar of his shirt a little, obviously trying to not make too much eye contact with people around. He was so _cooool_. Alfred shakily reached for his camera. It was really him. And he was so much more handsome in real life… although he had honestly thought he would be taller. When he had found out how Arthur Kirkland always came to this place in the morning, he had been so excited to actually catch him in public, and now the time had come. He could put this on his blog and prove it to everyone.

He held around the camera as Arthur went up to the desk and ordered a cup of tea. He couldn't hear what he ordered, but yet the smooth sound of his voice was evident and Alfred marveled over the fact that he was actually close enough to hear his actual 'speaking-voice'.

The American lifted the camera and snapped a picture of him.

Unfortunately he had forgotten to take off the blitz. The moment the trigger went off, so did a large flash of light, and Arthur turned his head, startled.

Their eyes locked and Alfred felt his heart momentarily stop working.

At first Arthur seemed annoyed, but then in the end his lips turned in a lazy smile. He lifted his cup toward Alfred as if saying 'cheers', and Alfred sat frozen. Arthur chuckled, and awkwardly Alfred lifted his own, although his smile was more nervous and goofy.

Arthur then turned back to the desk and gave the cashier some money, seeming to not think anything of the incident. Alfred was still sitting dumbly with his cup raised, while Arthur simply sipped his drink and went out the door, without another glance toward Alfred at all.

Alfred didn't know how long he sat there with the cup raised, but then he finally seemed to realize that he had to breathe to live and gasped some air. With a flinch he sat back in his chair, and lifted the camera to look at the picture he had taken. It was good, but he wished he had gotten that smile on there. It had been so brilliant, like one on the cover of magazines.

He closed his eyes and hugged the camera. He was _so_ seeing Arthur again. He might be a prime member of his fan club, but after seeing him today, his mind was just going wild with all the scenarios that should have happened. Arthur was so perfect. And it was not like Arthur was in his mind, today was the proof that it was entirely possible to see him, since he was an actual human-being! Flesh and blood.

Why should he give up on him because he would have a bit of competition?

No, it was settled. If it would be the dead of him. He would be the boyfriend of Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
